Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a pipeline anchor bracket. More particularly, embodiments relate to a pipeline anchor bracket with a lug sleeve configured to align with a corresponding link.
Background
A pipeline anchor is a designed element configured to transfer the load of a pipeline to support structures. The pipeline anchor may also be configured to anchor, guide, absorb shock, and support the pipeline load. The load may include the weight of the pipeline, the content that the pipeline carries, pipeline fittings attached to the pipeline, etc.
Due to the length of conventional pipelines, the pipeline is required to be anchored at various intervals to provide buoyancy control and reduce movement of the pipelines. Movement of the pipeline results in degradation of the pipeline and corresponding elements, which leads to leaks, environmental damage, and/or other hazards.
To provide buoyancy control, and reduce movement of the pipeline, conventional pipeline anchors may utilize tie-down straps that are coupled to pipeline anchor brackets. The tie-down straps are then coupled to the anchors and positioned around portions of the circumference on the pipelines at the intervals. The tie-down straps may be utilized to limit the vertical movements of the pipelines when the pipelines are anchored. Currently tie-down straps are permanently coupled to conventional pipeline brackets. However, due to the need for interchangeable strap widths and lengths, and in the interest of cost savings, a removable linkage is desired
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a pipeline anchor with a lug sleeve and link, wherein the link is configured to couple with the lug sleeve and a tie-down strap via removable bolts.